Cassure
by kyona-saye
Summary: Il est loin le temps des rires et de l'innocence, loin aussi celui de l'aventure et de la gloire. Il ne reste plus que les rêves brisés, la solitude mortelle et les regrets. Lorsque Red se réveille avec Green plus âgé à ses côtés, cette nouvelle vérité sera peut-être la plus cruelle. Mais n'y a t-il pas au bout du tunnel...un peu d'espoir ? OriginalShipping, no lemon, psycho.


Hellowww, c'es re-Kyoww !

Ayé je me lance, j'ai investis le fandom Pokémon ! Yay !

Ne pas se laisser avoir pas cette entrée en matière car voici un texte chaotique emplit de rancœur, d'espoirs brisés et de haine qui ont été enfermés, bousculés, ignorés trop longtemps. Un originalshipping comme je les aime teinté par mon esprit tordu. A ceux qui liront cette introduction les répétitions et autres erreurs de syntaxe sont volontaires, un vrai cauchemar pour Flaubert. Attention ce texte est dérangeant. Je préfère néanmoins vous prévenir si vous êtes émotifs ou que vous ne jugez que par les happy ends. Bonne lecture~

Fandom: Pokemon  
Disclaimer: Nintendo, Game Freak  
Rating:(OriginalShipping) Red x Green

* * *

Lorsque Red réveille, il est surpris par l'absence du froid mordant sur sa peau. Cela n'est pas habituel. D'ordinaire, il émerge transi de froid d'entre les pattes de Dracaufeu, son seul Pokémon à même de lui fournir une température vivable pour qu'il ne gèle pas tout à fait, sans risque. Il l'a domptée depuis le temps mais cette brise glaciale qui souffle dans sa grotte ne se fait jamais réellement oublier. En plus du manque d'air, il est allongé sur quelque chose de doux et moelleux, enveloppé dans un cocon de chaleur bienfaisante. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas ressenti de telles sensations que sa prudence s'évanouit aussitôt et qu'il se redresse sans prendre garde à là où il se trouve. Le mouvement brusque fait naître une cuisante douleur dans son crâne qu'il rejette en arrière sous l'effet de l'étonnement pour le faire disparaître derrière ses deux mains jointes, épaules voûtées en avant. Bon sang ! Qu'est ce que c'est que _ça_ ?! Est-ce qu'on lui a ouvert le cerveau et on y a oublié l'écarteur ou quoi ?

" _Tu devrais te rallonger tu sais ? Peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'être en vie après avoir été pris dans une avalanche mortelle loin de toute civilisation."_

La voix soudaine le fait presque bondir. Au lieu de cela Red se raidit simplement et tourne son visage en direction de la personne qui a pris la parole. Cette voix lui est familière mais elle est si _grave_... Son crâne irradie de souffrance mais il passe outre. Il écarte imperceptiblement ses doigts afin de contempler son interlocuteur. Son cœur rate un battement. Il est plus grand que dans ses souvenirs, plus mature dans son attitude, plus _âgé,_ mais il le reconnaît aussitôt.

" _Green._ "

Cela n'est pas étonnant. Depuis combien de temps n'a t-il pas quitté sa montagne ? Le monde n'a pas arrêté de tourner avec son exil. Ceux qu'il connaissait de sa vie _d'avant_ n'allaient pas rester figés dans le temps. Mais Green lui paraît _beaucoup_ trop vieux. Red pourtant n'a pas la tête à philosopher sur le cycle du temps. Il a d'autres préoccupations. Comme _comment s'était-il retrouvé ici_ ou _pourquoi -bordel- fallait-il que Green soit présent à son chevet_? _Green_ qui l'avait maltraité moralement depuis leur enfance jusqu'à leur confrontation au plateau indigo ? ( _Qui sait si cela aurait continué ensuite, grâce aux Pokémon Red avait_ _ **fui**_ _après tout.)_ Il écarte lentement ses mains de son visage et contemple son ancien rival avec cette expression froide qu'il avait fini par se composer à chacune de leurs rencontres - _et qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne._ La question _"Où suis-je ?_ " lui brûle les lèvres - _ses lèvres gercées et si souvent blessées par le gel qu'il se retient de mordre jusqu'au sang-_ ainsi que, plus importante, _"Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? (Avec toi ?)"._ Red se refuse à se renseigner - _pas auprès de lui-_ ce serait s'exposer à des moqueries quand bien même il n'en comprendrait pas la provenance, c'était toujours - _toujours-_ comme ça avec Green. Personne ne pourrait reprocher à Red d'être prudent. Ses yeux restés d'un rouge vif malgré son exil au milieu des glaces avec ses compagnons avares de mots humains se plantent dans ceux émeraudes de Green. ( _Green n'est pas à l'aise,_ décide Red, _parce qu'il exulte si souvent de confiance en lui et ses yeux sont d'un vert mousse clair et perçant dans ces moments là,_ Red se persuade qu'au fond il s'en fiche. Green soucieux lui fiche la paix, trop occupé par ses problèmes pour lui en causer à lui.) En attendant ils en sont là et si Red est incertain quant à la suite - _fait rare, mais rappelons le, Green est soucieux, avant Red en profitait pour l'éviter, par conséquent il ne sait comment réagir dans ces moments là_ _(_ lui souffrant dans un lit immaculé à côté de Green - _Green bon sang !-_ qui n'a pas l'air décidé à lui expliquer la _foutue_ raison qui les a conduits à cette situation). Après une éternité à attendre - _ou presque, Red a quelque peu perdu la notion du temps, depuis quand a t'il vu une horloge déjà ?-_ Green paraît se décider à prendre la parole.

Red paraît indifférent - _au dessus de tout, comme d'habitude, Green prend sur lui pour ne pas faire disparaître cette attitude suffisante à coup de remarques assassines, Peter le lui a interdit (bouffon)-_ mais il décide de reprendre la conversation où elle s'est arrêtée - _c'est à dire nulle part._

 _"Yo Red, bon retour parmi nous."_

Il remarque clairement le mouvement de recul que son rival retient lorsqu'il comprend ce que ces mots signifient -du moins en partie. Et un instant Green doute -il a _vu_ sa carapace se fissurer- cela remue une foule de questions dans sa tête qu'il s'efforce de réfréner. Tout comme il voit clairement l'incompréhension transparaître derrière les yeux vermeilles impassibles. Red est complètement _largué._ Serait-il possible qu'il ne sache pas tout ce qui s'est passé ? Green fronce les sourcils. Il n'a aucune envie d'affronter cette situation. Ils ne se sont pas quittés en bons termes et il a suffit qu'ils se revoient une fois pour qu'un nouveau malheur s'abattent sur eux ( _connard de destin_ ). Surtout si des deux il est le seul à s'en souvenir. Il aimerait être à mille lieues d'ici -maudit soit Peter et ses foutus " _ça le rassurera de voir un visage familier"_ , sauf que Peter est le _maître_ et lui _juste_ _un champion_ (il tabasserait tout ceux qui osent faire une telle comparaison) et que par conséquent il doit lui obéir. Il prend une grande inspiration et croise les bras avec un air " _je vais parler tu te tais ou je te casse les doigts un par un"_ qui n'a pas l'air d'impressionner Red -le garçon est même plutôt blasé en voyant ce visage que Green arbore depuis ses huit ans (il piétine presque visuellement la nostalgie dès qu'elle germe dans son esprit) sauf que Green ne peut pas s'en empêcher, surtout en vue de ce qu'il va dire. Red décide de l'écouter (et d'ignorer qu'il n'a aucune liberté dans le cas présent). Peut être Green lui fera t-il la faveur de se défaire de sa verve insoutenable pour une foi et d'expliciter cette phrase étrange qui le travaille tant elle peut tout vouloir dire (est-ce une phrase toute faite ou la réponse qu'il attend ?). Il n'est pas déçu.

" _Est-ce que tu te souviens de comment tu es arrivé là ?"_

Red déteste que des choses lui échappent - _il n'y a rien de pire en combat Pokémon, "le savoir c'est le pouvoir" a t'il décidé-_ mais là il passe _carrément à côté de quelque chose et ça le rend déjà dingue (_ surtout que Green _sait_ et ça c'est peut être le _pire_ ). Il décide de jouer carte sur table. Chacun a fini par se rendre compte que l'autre avance en terrain inconnu et se contenter de se lancer des œillades prudentes en ressassant le passé de chacun de leur côté ne les avancera en _rien._

 _"Non",_ dit simplement Red (il a beau essayer de se souvenir son cerveau fait blocage à chaque fois et la douleur dans son crâne empire).

Green soupire un audible " _c'est ce que je craignais"_ qui ne plait pas _du tout_ à son rival. Il est à deux doigts de le saisir par le col pour lui hurler " _MAIS PARLE BON SANG !"_ Ce qui serait très loin de son comportement habituel -mais c'est la faute de Green...c'est toujours la faute de Green _._ Loin de l'avoir émoussé, sa solitude, après des années passées sur la montagne, fait que Red a mortellement envie de se défouler. A moins que ce ne soit uniquement du à la présence de Green a côté de lui. _Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour parler cet abruti ?!_ Green a une tête de constipé...il débite tout comme s'il vomissait de l'acide.

" _Tu as été pris dans une avalanche. Tu as ordonné à ton Ronflex de me protéger, moi et tes pokeball mais ton Pikachu a refusé de te laisser et t'a rejoint avant que tout ne s'écroule. Je suis parvenu à te retrouver sous la neige avec l'aide des champions d'arènes mais pas lui. Je suis désolé."_

Red ne remarque même pas que Green n'a pas tout ramené à lui. Non, tout ce qu'il a pu penser les quelques dernières minutes s'évaporent en un instant, une combustion spontanée. Il délaisse aussitôt tout ce qu'il a construit pour se protéger du monde et ses yeux agrandis par la panique cherchent tout autour de lui. Pikachu ne le quitte pas, _jamais._ La petite créature jaune est toujours collée à lui comme une seconde peau, _constamment._ Red est aussitôt dévoré par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir remarqué son absence plus tôt - _la présence de Green qu'ilhaitetqu'ilaime ne l'excuse en rien._ Red tombe du lit dans son agitation. Il aurait préféré été capable de ne pas croire Green sauf qu'il le connaît par cœur, et Pikachu ne se serait jamais séparé de son dresseur, surtout pas en la présence de son rival. A l'inverse le champion est tétanisé en voyant ce Red qu'il ne connaît pas. Il hésite à le retenir - _parce qu'il est clair que Red va se blesser-_ mais il est terrifié par cet inconnu. Red s'agite, il traverse la pièce, trébuche, percute le coin du bureau contre le mur, se relève et perd l'équilibre. Il commence a saigner du menton, là où il est tombé, et la bande qui enserre ses tempes se dénoue. C'est la vison du sang qui décide Green à agir. Cette image de Red est trop _insupportable_ pour qu'il n'essaie pas de l'arrêter. Dans ses bras, le brun se débat sans hurler mais le souffle erratique. Green a le plus grand mal à ne pas le laisser échapper. Red est comme fou mais ne tarde pas à comprendre ce qui le retient. Au même moment sa barrière mentale explose et les dernières 24 heures lui reviennent comme un coup de massue. Il se retourne et ses gesticulations désespérés deviennent des coup de poings rageurs abattis sur Green.

" _C'est de ta faute ! hurle t-il derrière la barrière de ses larmes. Il a fallu que tu te ramène encore pour que tout foire ! Où est-ce que je dois aller ?! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que cesse de me pourrir la vie ?! Même cette montagne merdique ne suffit pas à t'arrêter ? Tu veux que je meure c'est ça ? Dis le qu'on en finisse !"_

Green ne dit rien et subit simplement. Il sait que Red ne pense pas ce qu'il dit - _ou il le pense mais sa colère l'amplifie et dans ce cas il a vraiment du souci à se faire._ La crise est longue mais il ne bouge pas, toujours à maintenir Red qui s'épuise contre lui à lui donner des coups qui ne l'atteignent plus. Il reste simplement là à soutenir ce corps brisé qui a cédé plus tard le sien, comme deux enfants qui auraient tout vu trop tôt, trop fort, juste trop. Red n'a plus aucune force, celle qu'il possédait s'étant déjà amenuisée durant son coma, pour disparaître totalement. Il est tout contre Green à présent, qui se laisse glisser au sol en l'entraînant avec lui. Red ne bronche pas et se laisse manipuler sans réagir. Green s'en occupera plus tard. Pour le moment il profite d'une accalmie. Red se ressaisira, pour ses autres pokemon qui l'attendent depuis deux ans qu'il les a laissés pour se perdre dans son esprit, pour sa mère qui a laissée sans nouvelles mais dont Green sait qu'il n'a jamais cessé de penser a elle. Pour lui aussi, parce qu'ils se connaissent par cœur et qu'il aime Red même s'il crie qu'il a brisé sa vie, tout comme Red l'aime même s'il vit l'enfer qu'il a fait de la sienne. Ils n'ont que quinze ans, on peut bien encore leur laisser une chance.


End file.
